


Attention

by Wasitadream



Category: Marvel AU - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasitadream/pseuds/Wasitadream
Summary: Inspired by Attention by Charlie PuthAmelia was dating Brooklyn's most eligible bachelors until he left her for more variety. Now that he broke her heart she wants her revenge.





	Attention

Amelia walked out of her huge closet to reveal the provocative dress she was wearing to her best friend Wanda. There was a private party going on in Brooklyn at the Black Flamingo and she wasn't going to miss it. 

 

“I take it he's going to be there? I thought you were over him?” Amelia smiled at her friend through the mirror as she made sure her makeup was flawless. 

 

“He is, and I am.” Wanda only shook her head as she put down a magazine she'd been flipping through. 

 

“How do you know he'll be there?” Amelia fixed her hair and shrugged as she replied. 

 

“A little birdie told me.” Wanda just rolled her eyes. She had seen what he had done to Amelia and she couldn't figure out why suddenly her friend was so confident about seeing him. Amelia picked a bottle of perfume, memories flooding her. 

 

_ “You're fucking beautiful doll,” Bucky said before leaning down and kissing her neck. He reached for her chin and turned it towards him so he could capture her lips. He pulled away and let Amelia finish dabbing on her perfume before standing from her vanity.  _

 

_ “Stop gawking and come on, we’re already late.” He bit his lip as he grabbed her and pulled her body flush with his. _

 

_ “Well that means we can be as late as we want then. Let me see what's under that dress baby.”  _

 

She pushed away the memory as she placed the same perfume on her neck. She looked herself over one last time and stood up and faced Wanda. 

 

“You sure you don't want to go? It'll be fun I promise.” Wanda stood up and walked with Amelia to the door, knowing that whatever her friend had planned had to come at a cost. 

 

“You know these aren't my kind of things, you go and do whatever it is you plan.” Amelia slid on her heels as she smiled back at her friend. 

 

“Don't wait up.” 

 

Amelia walked into the party and she could hear the murmurs as she walked past groups of girls. She held her head high with a confident smile in her lips. She made her way out onto the dance floor, finding Natasha and dancing right along with her. 

 

“Are you sure you want to see him? After everything he put you through I will gladly go punch him in the balls.” Amelia just smiled as she shook her head no. She wasn't going to stoop to his level, she wanted him to feel the pain she felt, but she'd inflict it. The girls danced for several songs and Amelia was beginning to wonder if was there, her eyes constantly scanning faces in the crowd. She looked to her right and saw Natasha was gone, and just as she was about to walk to the bar an arm slid around her waist.

 

“Are you trying to ruin my reputation?” His lips brushed the shell of her ear and she fought off a shudder. As the music slowed so did her hip, and his body moved closer to hers. 

 

“I'm not trying anything,” Amelia said as she tried to take a step away, but once again Bucky slid his arm around her. His hands pulled her hips, letting her feel the growing bulge she was causing as he took in a deep breath of her perfume. She took the opportunity to grind her backside against him and she lowly whimpered his name.  

 

“Fuck doll, you know exactly what you’re doing.” His breath was hot on her neck as he moved with her, his body keeping perfect rhythm with hers. He continued holding her as the song played, internally deciding what would happen next. Once the song was over he pulled Amelia’s arm, letting his hand slide down to her hand as he started towards the door. “Come one babe, you’re place is closer.” He stopped as he felt his hand get tugged back. Amelia had freed her hand from his and smirked as she shook her head.   
  
“I’m not going anywhere with you. Or have you forgot, we aren’t together anymore.” An aggravated growl left his chest as he walked closer to her, stopping just a mere inches away.

 

“If you didn’t want to leave with me, why show up here looking like that?” He motioned to her dress and she didn’t dare try to hide her smile as she backed away. Now it was time to let him know exactly how she felt as she repeated the words back to him that broke her heart.

 

“Do you think I don’t want to sample all the good there are in this city? Oh honey please, I need more variety. And quite frankly, I know where to find it.” With that she walked away from him, her  head held high as she walked over to the bar and stood next to his friend Steve. Bucky watched as she ordered a drink and Steve began flirting with her. She giggled and flirted back, her hand finding any reason to touch him as he spoke. She didn’t even need to look back, she knew Bucky was watching enraged as she got closer to Steve. She was standing closer, her hand on his chest and his hands on her hips as they whispered to one another. Soon they walked out hand in hand. Amelia had done exactly what she had wanted to do, make Bucky feel the same way she had when he’d left her. 

 


End file.
